


Harry Potter meets Dragon Ball Z part 1

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: A collection of short crossover stories that features Dragon Ball characters going to Hogwarts.





	Harry Potter meets Dragon Ball Z part 1

More than a dozen white candles magically floating in the air, provided light for the vast Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The flames of torches danced cheerfully in round brackets held by gargoyle statues set in the walls. The tall cathedral-like glass windows would provide more light if it were daytime, but now it showed glimpses of the night sky. However, no one was paying attention to the outside world. Instead, students of many ages were seated at four long wooden tables, chatting loudly with one another and eating their dinners. Toward the back of the room, teachers and staff sat at another long table that allowed them to view the entire hall. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was sitting on a golden chair in the middle that looked more like a triangular throne. He wore glasses and had a long snow-white beard that almost glowed in the light. He gave a warm smile when he saw the new students enter the hall.

The young witches and wizards stared at their surroundings, with agape expressions on their faces. This was especially true for the ones who had no experience with the magical world like their so called "pureblood" peers. It was often harder for those muggles born to non-magical parents to get into Hogwarts, partly because the staff and the Ministry of Magic wanted to keep all evidence of the magical world a secret from the regular "muggle" citizens. Yet, whether it was by luck, or unusual circumstances, here they were, about to get an education of a lifetime. 

 

All the new students entering were dressed in black wizard’s robes, long dark capes, and pointed hats. Some of the people at the Slytherin table whispered nasty jokes about beating freshman up to each other. On the other hand, a pair of Gryffindors waved to them and gave them a thumbs up. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws merely stared at them politely. 

 

An owl-shaped podium stood at the center of the room between the four tables and the staff table. A stool was placed in front of the podium and n that stool lay an old brown pointed hat. An older witch in long emerald green robes and a black pointed hat stood beside the objects: Professor McGonagall. Behind her glasses, her eyes observed the students as if searching for any flaws. In this moment, she accepted that the students would eventually learn the transfiguration spells and essential skills required for success later on in life. After all as head of the valorous house of Gryffindor, she had high expectations for all the students. 

She stared a bit longer than necessary observing six strangers that seemed to be out of place. For one, they were taller and looked older than the eleven-year olds next to them. They were, in fact adults, who had used their powers that had accidentally led them to the magical world. In addition, she noticed that most of them had an unfamiliar vibe about them. Sure, she had heard or seen her fair share of humans, dragons, werewolves, and other magical creatures in her life. Yet, although the spiky-haired men standing before her looked very much like humans, there was something about them that seemed...almost alien. 

McGonagall turned her head to look at a tall half-giant Hagrid, who was standing by the wall. Her eyes bore into his head and Hagrid knew from the look on her face what she was communicating. 'How did you come across these strange people? Why did you bring them here?! There is something strange about them and I can't put my finger on it.' 

Hagrid suddenly seemed interested in combing his thick brown beard with his large fingers, even though it would still look messy. Before she could speak to him, the tattered sorting hat came to life and opened its mouth. The sorting ceremony had begun. Without warning, the hat began to sing:

"I may not look like much at first  
But appearances can deceive  
For I have lived for many years  
More knowledge than you can conceive  
Long ago four sorcerers met  
They wanted to teach the young  
A school was built, a curriculum made  
Hogwarts School had begun  
The first of the founders   
Was the mighty Gryffindor  
Who praised courage and honor  
And those with great valor  
The second one was Hufflepuff  
Loyal, devoted, and kind  
She accepted those of any skill  
No one left behind  
Intelligence was a prerequisite  
For the house of Ravenclaw  
Knowledge is greater than power  
Stupidity as a flaw  
Cunning and determination  
Were qualities of proud Slytherin  
Only those from magical families  
Could be assured to join and win  
Though these differences make us unique  
We all learn under one school  
To think that the houses should fight  
Would make one a great fool  
Try me on and I will say  
Which house best fits you  
No matter who you are, give it your all  
There's always work to do."

The room burst into clapping as the hat finished its song. McGonagall cleared her throat and began the ceremony. She held out a scroll that had the names of the students on it. "When I call your name," she stated, "You will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." 

She called out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah." A girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool and sat down. After a moment, the sorting hat declared, "Hufflepuff!" The center right table clapped for Hannah as she made her way to meet her new peers. 

"Bones, Susan," read McGonagall.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw!" The table to the far right clapped this time.

McGonagall paused at the next name before saying, "Briefs, Bulma."

A woman with short blue hair stepped forward. At several of the tables, groups of boys snickered and giggles at hearing her name. One glare in their direction from Bulma silenced them immediately.   
The sorting hat was so large that it covered her eyes. Without hesitation, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" Bulma smiled and waved as she walked down to join the Ravenclaws. She was rather curious about how these people were able to harness magic power from wands. She hoped that she could find out how magic worked and how it was stored inside the wands. 

 

"Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor and received a flurry of cheers from the center left table. 

The next person, "Bulstrode, Millicent" was sorted into Slytherin, and made her way to the table at the far left. A red-haired boy whispered to a boy with glasses and a familiar scar on his forehead, "There's no witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." 

"Chi-Chi," read McGonagall. Another woman stepped forward, wearing her black robes over her lavender dress and white apron. "Do you have a last name by any chance?” asked McGonagall, with suspicion. “Not that I know of," she replied. "Everyone just calls me Chi-Chi." She pushed a strand of black hair from her face. 

McGonagall was about to speak again when Chi-Chi interrupted, "Can we just get this sorting ceremony thing over with?!" One of the men waiting to be sorted, visibly flinched. 

Wasting no time, Chi-Chi got on the stool and placed the hat on her head. 'Loving, maternal, and might I say, quite a fiery temper'," mentioned the hat. 'You can read my mind?' asked Chi-Chi. 'Yes. I have existed for hundreds of years, ever since the four founders were alive. Hmm...this is quite a difficult decision to make...' Finally, the hat settled on "Gryffindor!"  
Chi-Chi breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to the Gryffindor table. 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" then became the next Hufflepuff.

"Gohan," read McGonagall. A young man came forward, with a small nervous smile on his face. He wore an orange gi underneath his black robes. He had spiky black hair, black eyes and a hair strand hanging near his forehead. With the sorting hat on his head, the hat began to speak. 'You have lots of courage, young man, and you are pure of heart as well. You also seem to enjoy spending time studying, yes?' Gohan nodded. With all the strange things he had encountered in times of battle, he was not too surprised at the prospect of a talking, mind-reading hat. 'A combination of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. How about...Gryffindor!" Gohan smiled and walked toward the Gryffindor table after McGonagall took the hat. 

"Goku," McGonagall read. "Yes, yes that's me!" called one of the strangers, waving his hand in the air. He was the tallest person of the group, with black spiked hair that went in different directions, slightly star shaped. His eyes were black like Gohan's and he had a strong muscular physique. He walked up and sat on the stool. 'Well this is interesting,' said the hat to Goku. 'You have a natural inclination to fight and achieve your goals. Plenty of bravery I see, not a bad mind...wait what exactly happened to your mind?' 

After a brief pause, Goku remembered the event from his past. "Oh yeah, I was told that I hit my head when I was a baby. I think that is it. How can you read my mind?!" It hadn't occurred to him that he was talking out loud. Several of the students laughed quietly which was followed by the loud thud of Chi-Chi’s fit hitting the table. "Make fun of my husband again, and you won't be able to laugh again for a while!" 

'Anyway,' the hat continued. 'Had you fulfilled your original destiny and completed your...distressing mission, I would say Slytherin would be the best choice...' "No don't!" said Goku. "I don't want to be sorted with the bad guys!" More laughter from the crowd. 'I'll assure you that not all Slytherins are evil...' said the hat, but Goku wasn't listening anymore. "Okay then, Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. "Yes!" exclaimed Goku, raising his fist in the air, and running to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Chi-Chi. 

"Goten" read McGonagall. A boy with similar black hair and black eyes came forward. "Let me guess, no last name?" she asked. "Nope," said Goten. He sat down on the stool, the hat completely covering his face.   
"And let me guess, you will be sorted into..."  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat, and Goten ran happily to meet Goku and Gohan. "So many Gryffindors and so many G names. And I thought the Weasley's had this pattern of being sorted into Gryffindor," thought McGonagall.

"Granger, Hermione," called McGonagall. A girl with bushy brown hair came up to the front and sat on the stool. After a moment, the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!" She smiled and joined her peers, earning a groan from Ron, the red-haired boy. After Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, he ran to the table, accidentally wearing the hat. McGonagall had to take it off his head and continue the ceremony.   
"Malfoy, Draco." A blonde-haired boy came forward, with a smug look on his face. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted at once. Malfoy joined the Slytherins at the far left, pleased with the outcome. 

"Potter, Harry!"

The dark-haired boy with green eyes and glasses stepped forward. The hat was soon over his eyes and he heard a small voice in his ear. 'Hmm, difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage, I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?' 'Not Slyhterin, not Slytherin,' Harry whispered. 

'Not Slytherin, eh?' asked the hat. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slyhterin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure...Better be...Gryffindor!" 

The thunderous cheers, overpowered Harry's sigh of relief. The red-haired Weasley twins yelled "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Dumbledore smiled and winked at Harry. 

 

After, "Thomas, Dean" was made a Gryffindor, McGonagall called out the name, "Trunks." The students looked in confusion as a man with short purple hair came up to the front. His hand almost instinctively went to his back, where he usually kept his sword in a scabbard. The hat was soon on his head. 'Brave, dedicated, somewhat reckless,' said the hat. 'I never thought I would encounter this in my life,' Trunks thought. 'But you are devoted to serving the greater good. You are loyal to your loved ones and will do anything to protect them. In that case...”Hufflepuff!" 

'Not a good as Gryffindor, but I suppose it could be worse,' Trunks thought to himself. He joined the students at the center right table, who welcomed him and asked questions about his hair. 

Ron Weasley came up next. The hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and a grinning Ron went to sit next to Harry. 

"Vegeta," called McGonagall. The stranger in question had tall spiky black hair, dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He wore a blue shirt, blue pants and chest armor under the black robes. He resisted the urge to take the robe off. His arms were folded and he had a scowl on his face. It was obvious that he did not want to waste his time being here. The fact that the old witch didn't address him by his title was all the more infuriating. 

"For your information, I am the Prince of Saiyans Vegeta-sama. All of you should not forget that." "If you're royalty," called Malfoy. "Then can you tell me if both of your parents are magical? Or, do you even have parents, like Potter over there?" This elected angry looks from both individuals. In Vegeta's case, however, the anger was more apparent. "You dare have the nerve to mock me like that? I come from a lineage of powerful warriors, more powerful and noble than your so called "elite" families. How about I show you my power right here right now!" 

The air around Vegeta began to heat up. Vegeta clenched his fists as sparks of lighting began to appear around him. His hair turned golden for a moment, then changed back to black. Malfoy stared impassively at him, while the others around him flinched back in disbelief.

"What kind of magic is he using?' asked one person.

"I don't know, but I think it's awesome!" stated another.

"Stupify!" chanted McGonagall. A jet of red light shot from her wand and stunned Vegeta. Seconds later, Vegeta unfroze and continued powering up.   
"Somebody do something!" called Goten.

Goku ran up to Vegeta and held him back. "Get off me, Kakarot!" he spat, trying to push him off his shoulders. 'You have to stop this Vegeta! The giant guy was being nice because we had magic powers that could help save this world!" "This world is not of concern to me, and neither should it be yours" he said. 

"Vegeta, you start behaving yourself right now!" called a voice. Vegeta turned and saw his wife Bulma glaring at him. "Listen here, woman!" he said, "I was defending my honor and telling this brat..."  
"You don't need to tell him anything!" she called. "Stop making things worse and settle down."  
"I don't even know why I am here in the first place," he said.   
"Well the sooner you behave, the sooner we can leave and you can continue your training without interference."

Vegeta seemed to consider this. With a deep sigh, he powered down and marched toward the stool. At the moment the hat touched his head, it screamed "Slytherin!" "Figures," said Vegeta as he made his way to the far left table. 

"Nice work Mom!" called Trunks. "I'm used to it," she mentioned, clearly relieved that no one got hurt. 

Finally, "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin and McGonagall took the hat away. Just then, another stranger ran down the hall at the last minute. His face was scared and his long black hair was tied back. He wore an orange gi, a blue shirt and tennis shoes. He was panting heavily as he reached the front. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my baseball and I was busy talking to my friends about my skills in my last baseball game. He looked over to the friends in question: two Hufflepuff girls who were blushing and giggling. McGonagall, however, was not impressed. "I have had a long busy day and you decide to arrive just before the meal started. You're not even wearing your robe. "I must have...misplaced it?" he asked. Indeed, the robe had been small and uncomfortably tight on him and as a result, he had resorted to taking it off, and leaving it on the train by mistake. 

"You're name wasn't on the list either, so I would advise you to leave."

"Come on!" Yamcha groaned. "How am I supposed to know which house fits me?" 

After a moment McGonagall says, "I reckon the hat would say Hufflepuff, but you will have to wait another time to get sorted."

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here,” Yamcha countered. “Now where is the Hufflepuff table?" 

Yamcha looked around and then spotted Bulma. "Oh, h-hey Bulma!" he stuttered while Bulma gave him a look of disgust. "I'll ask you one more time, leave now or face the consequences," ordered McGonagall.  
Yamcha decided instead to summon up some of his powers. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he cried. The outline of a wolf in energy form moved through the air in McGonagall’s direction. The students waited with bated breath at the scene before them. 

"Protego maxima!" chanted McGonagall. A sphere of light blue energy appeared around McGonagall and spread around the room. The force was so powerful that it knocked Yamcha back, and sent him flying out of the hall and down the stairs with a yelp. "So long, loser!" shouted Vegeta and everyone around him laughed. Meanwhile, Yamcha was curled up at the bottom of the stairs, stunned, but still very much alive. He slowly picked himself up. "Jeez, these people are so mean!" He then saw a brown toad hoping toward him. "Hey, I found a small brown toad here!" he yelled from outside. As people mentioned the toad, Neville exclaimed, "Trevor!" He ran down the hall to retrieve his pet, ignoring the laughter that followed. 

 

After Dumbledore gave a speech about classes, Quidditch, and how the dark forest was forbidden, he announced, "Let the feast begin." Piles of turkey, potatoes, vegetables, and other goodies appeared on the golden plates in front of them. Everyone dug in to eat, but no one ate with as much gusto as the Saiyans. Goku's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he began to stuff food messily into his mouth. Some of the students looked at him in disgust, but Gohan mentioned casually, "He does that all the time." 

At the Hufflepuff table, Chi-Chi savored the taste of the food. "My, this is delicious stuff. I wonder where I can find the recipes for this dinner. It would certainly make my husband happy." At the Ravenclaw table, Bulma was busy explaining how cell phones work and was asking why she can't use technology at Hogwarts. "Technology interferes with magic," a fourth-year boy explained. "The only way to communicate with the outside world is by owl." "But that's so old-fashioned, though," she argued. "If I could make some sort of device to channel the magic and allow people to text, maybe it could work." "But we are not allowed to do that," he stated. "I would like to try at least."   
"But the muggles could access text messages and know about the magical world!" he said.   
"That would explain the reason," she said. Gears were already turning in her head, even though she stayed silent. 

Hours later, everyone was stuffed and satisfied, save for Goku who was still eating. "Dad, you have chowed down on six plates already! Haven't you had enough?" "Nope," he replied. "Food keeps reappearing on the plates. It's one of the greatest things I have ever witnessed!" Hermione was thinking of the poor house elves working themselves down in the kitchen. Dumbledore swiped his hand and Goku's plate was wiped clean. "Aww, man!" he grumbled in disappointment. 

Later on, all the students shuffled out of the hall and followed the prefects to their respective dorms. The Gryffindor prefect was Percy Weasley, a tall slender individual with glasses. He had a professional demeanor to him, quite the opposite of his fun-loving trickster brothers Fred and George. “Follow me, everyone,” he called. “The Gryffindor dormitory is up through here. Oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change.” Some of the students looked up when they entered the next room and could see what Percy was talking about. Up above were dozens of staircases that were moving on their own. Some led to roadblocks, doors disguised as walls while some had disappearing stairs that could surprise unknown travelers. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what kind of torturous trap is this?!” Everyone turned to stare at Gohan, who had asked the question. “What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” asked Percy. “For one thing,” Gohan explained. “Do you expect these students and us to casually walk these stairs without fear of falling to our deaths?” “We can fly,” Goten mentioned. “We just hold onto the rails and wait for the stair to stop moving,” Percy explained.   
“Also,” Gohan continued. “What about the poor students who can’t walk or can’t see? It would take hours to push wheelchairs that you humans use up those things!”

“Well, with a few levitation spells, it’s not that big of a deal…” Percy started, but Gohan cut in. “Again, the falling to one’s death part, not to mention being late to class due to some faulty mumbo-jumbo development!”

“That’s how this school was made!” Percy argued. “It will remain that way for many years more and that’s the way it is.”

“Why not change it up?” asked Goten. “That would be a great idea!” added Goku. Several of the students nodded their heads in a new excited agreement. Others looked tired and somewhat fearful of the strange men in their group. “Can we just go up to the dorm?” asked Percy. “It’s been a long day and I have Ministry paperwork that I need to help fill out…” 

Out of nowhere, Percy got hit in the face with a splash of water. A blur of color and mischievous laughter followed. “Peeves!” Percy bellowed. “I don’t have time for this!” The poltergeist hovered in front of the first year students, wearing a bright red bow tie, stripped leggings, a hat with bells and a shirt of neon colors. “Ickle firsties, what fun!” he declared with an evil grin. He pelted more water balloons at the students who docked and covered their heads in fear. Peeves laughed some more as he threw a stink bomb in the middle of the crowd. Everyone coughed loudly and held their noses. “That’s enough, you bully!” yelled Goten, between coughs. He raised himself into the air and waved his hand. White spirit clones of Goten appeared in front of him and flew directly at Peeves. His laughter turned to shock as he swatted at the ghosts. “Get them off, get them off!” he cried as he flew away, knocking portraits slightly off their hinges. 

The students cheered and looked awestruck at Goten, who came back down to the ground. Percy stared into space like he had just witnessed a vivid hallucination. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Okay then, no more tricks tonight. Everyone hurry up and follow me.” “We can fly, though” Goten mentioned again. This time, some of the students came up to him curiously. 

“Can you take us up there?”

“How can you fly without a broom?” 

“Where did you learn how to do your spell?”

“Calm down everyone,” said Goten. “Let’s see how we can get you up there.”

“We?” one student asked.  
“Goku, Gohan and myself,” Goten explained. 

While Harry, Ron, Hermione and some other students had already started to follow Percy up the stairs, several other students stayed behind with the Saiyans. “Climb onto my back and hold on tight,” said Goku. Several students could fit on Goku’s back as well as Gohan’s. Gohan and Goku held the students by their robes in each hand. 

Goten came back moments later flying on a small yellow cloud. “This is called a nimbus,” he explained. “It’s how my family gets around without having to use cars.” “Is it like the Nimbus 2000?” asked a student. “Not sure what that is, but I guess so,” said Goten. The nimbus was big enough to fit two other students. Soon enough, all the students were ready to go…most of them anyway. “I’m scared,” a young girl with brown whimpered. “You’ll be fine,” Gohan reassured her. “I won’t let you fall.”

“Is everyone ready?” asked Goku. “Yes!” answered the students. “Hold on, here we go!” said Goku. Goten lead the way, maneuvering the yellow cloud under and over the staircases. Gohan and Goku flew after him, the students holding on tight. “This is awesome!” shouted a young boy on Goku’s back. 

Percy stood with his mouth open slightly as he watched them fly. “Hey, where’s the entrance?” asked Gohan. “Seventh floor portrait to the far right,” he replied. “Look for a woman in a pink dress.” The three Saiyans regrouped in the air close to the seventh floor. “I think it’s over there!” said Goten, pointing to a staircase that led to a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress. “Good eye,” said Gohan. The students were gently placed in front of the portrait with grins on their faces. The other students jumped off Goku’s and Gohan’s backs. “Wow, thank you so much!” said the brown haired girl, who had been nervous before. “No problem,” said Goku. “Hey, why ride on brooms when we can ride on the yellow nimbus or these guys in the next Quiddich match?” said one of the students. “That would be fun to watch,” another student agreed. 

Finally, Percy and the rest of the group came up the stairs, much more exhausted than the others. Percy shook his head, not even looking at the Saiyans. 

“Password?” asked the Fat Lady. 

“Caput Draconis,” stated Percy. 

The portrait swung open to reveal a small tunnel. “Follow me,” said Percy and the students shuffled in. They entered a circular round cozy room with comfortable armchairs by a fireplace. The boys’ dormitories were to the right and girls’ were to the left. All the belongings of the students were already set up in the bedrooms. 

Surprisingly, there were extra spare boys’ bedrooms that were at the top of the stairs that were saved for seventh years as well as storage. Three beds were already made for Goten, Gohan, and Goku. “I love this place,” said Goten with excitement. “Me too,” said Goku, rubbing Goten’s head affectionately. “It is a good place to visit,” said Gohan. “But we really should find a way back to our world. Frieza has gathered another army as far as I know. He could attack at any time!”

“It’ll be fine!” Goku reassured them. “I beat him several times and I can do it again.” 

“Whatever you say,” said Gohan. 

 

Off toward the west side of the castle, another prefect was leading the new Ravenclaw students up the stairs. Bulma marveled at the sheer size of the castle, but her legs were getting tired from walking up the stairs. She made a mental note to learn how to install an elevator beside the great hall or starting, perhaps, at the lowest floor. They finally arrived at the top of the stairs and stopped in front of a wooden door with a bronze eagle doorknocker. “Why are we waiting?” asked a boy after a pause. To answer his question, the bronze eagle suddenly moved, its eyes glowing white. From the open beak, the eagle spoke a riddle:

“The more of me you have  
The longer your life  
The more of me you have,  
The less you have left.  
What am I?”

The group stared in confused silence. The prefect observed the students. “You have to answer the riddle correctly to enter,” he explained. “We don’t have passwords like the other Houses do.” 

“It could be money?” suggested a red-haired girl. 

“What if it’s not a simple as that?” asked a boy next to her.”

“Money can help you live longer due to access to resources…” she pondered. 

“But it’s not the same for everyone,” the boy mentioned. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” another boy pleaded.

“Anyone want to give it a go?” asked the prefect. He asked the doorknocker what it was and the riddle was repeated. 

Bulma started breathing heavily from going up the stairs. She took several deep breaths trying to figure out the riddle and calm herself from a feeling of impatience. She quieted her mind, only hearing the sound of her breaths…wait a minute!  
Bulma stepped to the front and answered, “You are breaths of oxygen.”

“Exceptional answer,” replied the doorknocker. The eyes dimmed and the door creaked open. The prefect led the way to the center of the room, and Bulma let out a small gasp. 

A wide circular room appeared before them, decorated by blue and bronze silks hanging from high pillars. Bookcases were everywhere and it gave the impression of the room as a small library. The ceiling was painted midnight blue with white stars so that it looked like the night sky. Up ahead, there stood a white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem on her head. “Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,” were inscribed on the crown. Bulma looked out the window and had a spectacular view of the mountains. In her mind, she hoped that the citizens in her world were doing alright. 

 

“Follow me, young Hufflepuffs!” called the prefect, an older student with curly blond hair. The line of students followed the prefect like a flock of nervous ducklings. At the very back of the line, Trunks awkwardly walked along, towering over everyone else. When the group started to make their way down the stairs to the dungeons, Trunks was tempted to pull out his sword in case danger decided to come from them. Then again, he didn’t want to startle the students on their first day at Hogwarts. The prefect was describing the famous witches and wizards in the portraits on the walls, but Trunks wasn’t paying attention. In fact, he felt like a chaperone looking after kids at a museum. It was true that he didn’t mind being around children, he just wanted less drawling from the prefect and more brawling outside. ‘Why am I even here?’ he asked himself. ‘Conton city could be in trouble as we speak and I am not over there to protect it!’   
“Lumos,” said the prefect. A white circular light appeared from the tip of her wand. It provided enough light for everyone to see what was in front of them, but not what was around them. They appeared to be walking down a dark hallway, portraits decorating the stone walls on either side. One of the students let out a pained grunt and the sound of rattling armor was heard. A young boy had accidently bumped into a suit of armor standing against the left wall. At once, the prefect pointed her wand at the fallen student. Surprisingly, the suit of armor was still erect. “Are you okay?” asked another student, helping the boy up. “Yes, I’m fine,” he replied, rubbing his elbow. “It’s so hard to see in the dark.” With a relieved sigh, the prefect continued on her way, the students walking behind her. 

In the darkness, a faint rattling was heard. “What was that?” a student asked. On instinct, Trunks unsheathed his sword. The students around him stepped back. “It’s alright everyone,” said Trunks. “I’m not going to hurt you. Now let’s all stay together so…” A loud cackle interrupted his sentence. The leering face of Peeves appeared from the darkness. “Oooh, more ickle firsties! How delightful!” “Go away, Peeves,” growled the prefect. Peeves replied with a blowing raspberry and an icy swoop over the heads of the students. 

Among the small shrieks, Trunks glared at Peeves. “I am Trunks, the Super Saiyan, and I demand that you leave at once.” “A tall student, making up names? That’s hilarious!” Peeves cackled. He tugged on Trunk’s long purple hair and dodged a swipe of Trunk’s sword. Peeves turned around and wiggled his butt in the air. “Trunks, such a funny name! I have trunks of my own,” he said, revealing a pair of red boxers. “Get out of here, or I’ll call the Bloody Baron!” called the prefect. “Oh, is that going to stop me?” he asked. “This might,” Trunks replied, firing balls of yellow light at the mischievous spirit. Peeves dodged all the blasts and disappeared hollering in the darkness. “Always have to keep an eye out for Peeves,” the prefect mentioned, calming down the students. 

The group continued down the dungeons, which were surprisingly warm instead of cold. A delicious smell reached Trunk’s nostrils. He was starting to get slightly hungry, even though he had just eaten. The students and Trunks caught a glimpse of the kitchens through an open arched doorway. House elves with long pointed ears were busy washing the dishes from the feast and stacking pots and pans into a row of empty cabinets of polished wood. Some were helping themselves to leftovers. Trunks made a mental note to not let Goku know the location of the place. 

Finally, they arrived at the entrance to the common room. Instead of a door, they stopped at a pile of brown barrels stacked on top of each other. “What’s the password?” asked a student. “There is none per say,” replied the prefect. “You have to tap the barrels in a certain order to get in. If you don’t…” 

Trunks swung his sword and sliced the middle row of barrels in half. Suddenly, a big burst of vinegar shot out and hit Trunks right in the face. He yelled and covered his eyes, stumbling backwards. Several of the students laughed. 

“…then that will happen,” the prefect finished. 

“What in kami’s name was that for?” Trunks asked, rubbing his eyes. “That was the system for warding off intruders,” said the prefect, giving him a disapproving look. “Sorry,” said Trunks. 

“Now everyone watch me,” said the prefect. She tapped the barrels two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of “Helga Hufflepuff.’ The round door swung open, revealing the common room. Trunks stepped inside and was impressed at his surroundings. The basement was earthy, with a low ceiling and cozy armchairs draped in yellow and black. The room was decorated with vines, hanging plants, and yellow hangings. A portrait of Helga Hufflepuff was hung above a copper mantle place with badgers carved into it. Round windows let in sunshine during the day, but at the moment, it allowed a brief view of the stars above. 

Trunks followed the boys trough a rounded barrel shaped door to the boys’ dormitory. He entered a room where beds with yellow and black hangings and quilts were arranged in a circle. Trunks stood still and placed two fingers against his forehead. He closed his eyes and focused on his home. After a moment, he focused again. “What are you doing?” asked a curious student. Trunks opened his eyes and lowered his fingers. “This is, um…new meditation practice. To help with school stress.” “Cool,” said the student who then walked over to join his friends. Trunks let out a soft sigh. The instant transmission should have worked. He heard from another student that most people could not apparate in and out of Hogwarts, save for the headmaster. Trunks wasn’t sure what the word meant, but he assumed that it was the same as instant transmission. He considered teaching this method to the fellow students someday. ‘Maybe if I adapt to the situation a bit longer,’ thought Trunks, ‘I might be able to figure out how to get home. Where’s a time machine when you need it?’ 

 

 

Meanwhile, the Slytherin students were making their way through the dungeons. Torches in the wall provided circles of light that did not match up to the oppressive darkness. Vegeta’s white ki mocked the darkness, daring it to try and consume him and the students. He was not pleased at the fact that they were in a dark damp place, rather than any kind of royal chamber. Reluctantly, he followed the students and the prefect, arms crossed, his face in a scowl. He heard some of the students whispering about him, some staring at his spiky black hair and widow’s peak. He had to restrain himself from throwing punches. The cold dungeon air was chilly even for him, but Vegeta ignored the feeling, not wanting to show any weakness. 

At last, the prefect stopped in front of a slab of a stone wall. “Pureblood,” he said. The slab of wall opened, revealing the common room. The common room was under the great lake, was dungeon-like and was furnished with black leather furniture and green lamps hanging from the ceiling. Vegeta admired the snake carvings above the fireplace. For a moment, he wondered if the witches and wizards would help him conjure a snake to kill Kakarot or Frieza. He figured that it would not be enough, but thinking those thoughts put him at ease in this strange situation. He then examined the snake’s long intertwined bodies. They were long structures, almost looking exactly like…  
Vegeta gulped in fear as the thought of worms entered his mind. “Is our wonderful wizarding world too much for you, punk?” 

Pushing aside his thoughts, Vegeta turned to face Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. “Heh, you boys he no idea where I came from.” He spoke in a condescending tone. “I am a prince and a warrior, though I’ll admit having to use magic from sticks is a lot to take in.”

“You don’t know anything about magic,” Malfoy drawled. “My family have been in Slytherin for centuries, probably the wealthiest in the world. How can you call yourself a prince if you don’t have a magical pureblood family?” 

“Look, kid. My father was the king of my race. My kind have conquered planets for many years. Basically, I arrived on Earth and then on a mission, me and the rest of the Saiyans ended up here.”

“So where are your parents now?” Malfoy asked.

Vegeta was silent.

“Oh, did they die like Potter’s parents did?” he sneered.

“Watch your words,” Vegeta warned. 

“Or what? What are you going to do?” asked Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. “Professor Snape or the other teachers are just going to expel you. You’ll be left homeless in the dust.”

“I can handle the world by myself. It would be better than wasting my time with you.” 

“What are Saiyans anyway?” asked Malfoy. Before Vegeta could answer, Malfoy noticed Vegeta’s brown tail wrapped around his waist. “Oh, I see” Malfoy said with a laugh. “You’re some warrior monkey people from a jungle, right?”

“Shut up.” 

“What if I don’t?”

“Want to find out?”

Malfoy removed his wand from his robes and pointed it at Vegeta. Vegeta got into a fighting stance, left fist in front of him. The students crowded around in a circle to watch. “I’d steer clear if I were you,” he yelled at them, the students moving backwards in response. Without warning, Malfoy cast a stunning spell at him. Vegeta quickly ducked and the spell blasted a hole in the stone wall. Malfoy shot a volley of spells as Vegeta dodged and powered up. He then fired ki blasts, one catching Malfoy’s black robe son fire. “Aquamenti,” said a student. A jet of water shot out from their wand and dowsed the flames. 

“Alright break it up right now!” called a voice.

The prefect cast a spell that sent both of them backward. They both picked themselves up, giving each other looks of contempt. “The fight was intense so 3 points to Slytherin,” aid the prefect. “But if I catch you causing trouble again, I will dock 10 points, got it?” “Yes,” said Malfoy. Vegeta merely nodded. With the fight over, the students headed to their dorms. 

In the boys’ dormitory, beds with green hangings were arranged in rows. A small square fountain was positioned in the middle of the room. Vegeta scoffed. Did these wizards seriously expect a Saiyan Prince to share a room with these self-entitled wand waving idiots? Not on his terms. He lifted his hand and blasted a large hole through the rounded wall. Several heads turned. With both hands, he lifted one of the beds with ease and flew out of the hole. Everyone stared in stunned silence. He landed in the living room and placed the bed in the space between two leather couches. At least he had more privacy. Vegeta lay in bed, determined to surpass Kakarot as well as the house of Gryffindor. The sooner he could get out of this world, the better. The calming sound of the lake water from outside lulled him to sleep.


End file.
